How Friends Become More
by Azkadellio
Summary: While hanging out, two groups of three friends get a little closer than either thought. Carly/Freddie/Sam and Tori/Cat/Jade. M for smut and language. Happy early Valentine's Day.


**New Valentine's Day one-shot, though it's not based on the day itself. Just posted in the same month. This one, originally, was just going to be a Jori one-shot, but I changed it to a crossover between** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **and** _ **'iCarly'**_ **. It's mainly just a smutty one-shot between the pairings of Carly, Freddie, and Sam taking place in Seattle and Tori, Jade, and Cat taking place in Los Angeles. The two aren't connected outside of a couple of conversations. Takes place after both shows ended. In this, everything in the shows happened, and Carly is visiting Spencer back in Seattle and Sam came up to visit, where as Cat stayed with Jade while Sam's gone because the plumbing in their apartment is being repaired. And Beck and Jade broke up some time after Jade was in the _'Sam & Cat' _episode.  
**

 **Hope you have a happy Valentine's Day if you're into it, and if not, hope you enjoy this smutty one-shot.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **,** _ **'iCarly'**_ **, or any characters.**

 **No POV**

 **Shay Apartment**

"Hey, I heard you and Jade finally started dating?" Carly asks her friend, Tori Vega from L.A., as she sits on her couch.

"How'd you hear that?" Tori asks as she heads out of her room, a little out of breath after her 'activites' moments before.

"Cat told Sam, Sam told me when she called earlier to say she'd be back in an hour." Carly answers, flipping through the channels as Spencer leaves to 'collect art supplies', though Carly knew he was meeting a woman.

"Oh. Forgot about how close those two became." Tori says, heading back into her room when she realizes she forgot to get dressed. "What are your plans while you're back in Seattle?" She asks, leaving her room quickly to find something to eat and drink.

"Hang out with Sam and Freddie today. Spencer's treating us all to lunch tomorrow, with Gibby. And the rest of the time is just hang out until I have to catch the plane back." Carly answers, standing up when there's a knock at the front door. "I'm gonna let you go for now, okay? Sorry to cut the call so short, but Freddie just got here." She says after peeking through the peep hole.

"Okay. Call me later?" Tori asks, grabbing a few bottles of water from the fridge and setting them on the counter.

"Yeah. Talk to you later or tomorrow." Carly says, the two saying 'bye' and hanging up a second later. "Hey, I thought you had to work for another hour?" She says, hugging her male best friend and ex-tech producer of _'iCarly'_.

"Those were my old hours. I got earlier hours now." Freddie says, pulling Carly close to him. "When is Sam due in?" He asks after finally releasing her.

"A few minutes ago." The afore mentioned blonde says from the hallway, a smirk on her face. "How ya been, nub?" She asks, walking over and accepting Carly's hug, returning it slightly, her living with Cat changed her opinion of hugs since the redhead loves to hug.

"Hey!" Carly says as she pulls Sam into a tight hug. "You're early." She says, releasing Sam and pulling Freddie into a threeway hug.

"I drive fast." Sam answers, chuckling a bit, her thoughts on how Cat teased her before the blonde left for Seattle, the vibrations of her bike not helping matters between her legs. "So, what's the plan for the day?" She asks as she's released from the threeway hug.

"Just hang out. Spencer's gonna be out for a few hours or so." Carly says, guiding her friends to the couch, neither of them paying attention to the random news channel Carly stopped on.

"Probably out with Sarah again." Freddie says, his thoughts on Spencer's busty brunette girlfriend of three months.

"Sarah?" Carly and Sam ask, staring at him.

"His new girlfriend. She does poetry and the two met thanks to Socko a few months ago. They two have been going strong ever since. Spencer didn't mention her?" Freddie explains, looking at Carly at the end.

"He mentioned he was dating, but he didn't give a name or any details." Carly says, shrugging a bit. "So, what do you guys want to do?" She asks, changing the subject.

"I have an idea, but not with Frednub here." Sam says, slowly grinding her thighs together, her thoughts on Cat's nude body dancing around their room minutes before Sam left.

"And what idea is that?" Freddie asks, not showing his old sign of fear at Sam's plans, changing since the time she last saw him when Cat tricked him into coming out to California.

"You don't want to know." Sam says, looking Freddie in the eyes.

"Try me." Freddie says, neither looking at Carly.

"I want to fuck, and if I don't get off soon, I'm going to freak out." Sam says, shocking Carly and Freddie. "I was going to finger myself in Carly's bathroom, but I might just jump you here and grind myself on you." She tells the young man before her, her eyes going down.

"What the hell?" Carly asks, staring at Sam.

"You up for it?" Sam asks the other two, not waiting for an answer as she stands up and quickly removes her tight top, revealing her braless chest. "One or both of you up for some sex? Or am I sneaking off to your bathroom to finger myself?" She asks, taking off her tight jeans, the white material of her thong near transparent from Cat's teasing and her bike ride from L.A. to Seattle.

"Sure." Freddie says confidently, surprising the girls with his confidence as he stands up and starts to strip.

"You ever get laid before, Benson?" Sam asks, kicking off her thong, shoes, and socks.

"You mean other than the times we have each other our virginities when we started dating?" Freddie asks, taking off his shoes and socks before undoing his jeans.

"Yeah. I mean, you didn't exactly last very long back then." Sam says with a smirk, not noticing Carly's attention on her breasts and bare shaven mound.

"I can last longer now." Freddie says simply, dropping his boxer briefs, a small smirk when Sam and Carly stare at his hardening manhood.

"Damn, that's big." Carly says, staring at the nearly seven inch tool, licking her lips.

"You joining in, Carls? Or am I the only one fucking Freddie's dick?" Sam asks, walking in front of Carly and wrapping her hand around Freddie's shaft, slowly jerking him off.

"Maybe we should move this to my room? In case Spencer comes home?" Carly asks as she stands up, making the other two watch her with confused looks as she collects their clothes and heads upstairs.

"Spencer and Sarah are going to be busy for a bit. Trust me. I walked in on her giving him a blowjob last week." Freddie says as he and Sam follow Carly. "When they go out, they spend about three hours having sex at her place." He informs, staring at Sam's ass, as she's leading him by the shaft up the stairs.

"I don't need to know that." "How big is he?" Carly and Sam asks, the blonde shrugging her shoulders when the others stare at her. "What? You guys knew I used to have a crush on him." Sam says as they walk into Carly's room, surprisingly still the same as when she left for Italy, minus the bed sheets and clothes filled closet.

"So, what's the plan?" Freddie asks, fully hard since Sam grabbed him, watching as Sam starts to strip Carly.

"Lie on your back. I'm going to fuck you as you eat Carly." Sam says, tossing Carly's clothes across her room. "You got a tattoo?" She asks, seeing the small tattoo of two cherries connected by a stem just to the right of Carly's trimmed mound. "I wonder if you got that when you lost your cherry?" She asks with a smirk, leaning down and licking Carly's mound, the two girls moaning. "Benson, bed, now." She orders, standing up.

With little hesitation, Freddie moves to Carly's bed and lies down, spreading his legs a bit, as Sam plays with Carly's A cup breasts. "Next?" Freddie asks, holding his shaft up so it's pointing straight up at Carly's ceiling.

"Damn." Sam says, moving to straddle Freddie's hips. "Place your pussy over Freddie's mouth. Let's see how good he is at eating pussy." She tells Carly, moaning as she lowers herself onto Freddie's shaft, her body jerking a bit as Freddie slowly fills her core.

Doing as Sam told her, Carly moves herself over Freddie's face, lowering her core over Freddie's mouth, moaning as Freddie's tongue presses into her core. "Ooh." Carly moans out as Freddie eagerly licks her core, his lips sucking her lower lips.

"Fuck." Sam moans as she starts to lift herself off of Freddie's shaft and lowers herself back down, her hands moving to rest against Carly's smaller breasts, squeezing the breasts and pinching her nipples as she rides Freddie, not caring that Freddie's hands move to her hips and squeezes the flesh.

"Wow. He's good." Carly moans, her head tilting back as Freddie licks her, her face contorting in pleasure, Sam's hands on her breasts increasing her pleasure.

"His cock is bigger than I remember." Sam moans, moaning as she rides Freddie. "Shit." She says, releasing Carly's breasts and moving her hands down to Freddie's chest, increasing her bouncing. "Fuck!" She calls out, starting to cum on Freddie's shaft, Cat's teasing and her motorcycle's work making her cum earlier than she wanted.

"Shit. She squirts." Freddie says, lifting Carly up as Sam pulls away, her cum covering Freddie's shaft and hips, her ejaculate surprising both Carly and Freddie.

"Fuck, that's sexy." Carly whispers, lowering herself to make Freddie finish her off. "Make me cum." She begs him, grinding herself on Freddie's mouth.

"Not done yet." Sam says as her orgasm ceases, lowering herself back onto Freddie, moaning as she's filled again.

For the next hour, the three friends have sex in various positions and places, the three now in Carly's shower, the warm water covering the three of them as Carly is bent over at the waist, her hands resting against the glass shower wall, Freddie behind her as he thrusts, and Sam stands between Carly and the wall, Carly eagerly eating out Sam.

"Fuck. I'm cumming again." Carly moans, moving her mouth away from Sam's drenched mound as her body jerks from Freddie's thrusting, Sam jerking as the small vibrator of Carly's rests against her lubed rear hole and the glass, her orgasm rising as well.

"Where should I cum?" Freddie asks as he thrusts, his hands gripping Carly's hips, his eyes focused on Sam's larger chest bouncing from her orgasm.

"Fill her pussy." Sam says, grabbing Carly's head and pushing it back into her core, moaning as Carly's tongue starts licking her again.

"Fuck." Freddie says, standing still as he jerks against Carly's ass, cumming into her. "I hope she's on the pill." He says a moment later, pulling out after he finishes, the three soon separating to clean themselves before Spencer comes home.

"No pill." Carly says, moaning as Sam sits between her legs and starts licking her core clean, tasting Freddie's cream from Carly's core.

"Shit, that's sexy." Freddie asks, watching from the side as he washes his shaft, trying to get hard again.

"And she tastes amazing, more-so with you mixed in." Sam says, standing up. "Let's hurry and shower. Don't want Spencer to walk in." She says, standing under the spray to wash her sweat and essence of sex off of her, remnants of Freddie's earlier cum being washed off of her chest.

Fifteen minutes after they finish their shower and get dressed, Spencer returns home, seeing his sister and her friends watching t.v., Freddie between Sam and Carly. "Hey. You guys do anything interesting while I was gone?" He asks, giving Carly a hug as he sits down beside Sam.

"Nothing worth mentioning." Sam says, a small smirk on her face.

"Alright then. I'm gonna go shower and we can head out for dinner. Kay?" Spencer asks, standing up.

"Sure." "Fine by me." "It better be meat." Carly, Freddie, and Sam say, making Spencer laugh.

"I wonder if I can suck off Spencer?" Sam wonders aloud, standing up and slowly following after the eldest Shay sibling.

"Someone's horny." Carly jokes as Sam goes, making no move to stop her blonde best friend.

"Something like that." Is all Sam says as she slips down the hallway, barely missing Spencer entering the bathroom.

 **No POV**

 **Vega Living Room**

"We shouldn't be doing this." Tori says as she and Jade sit on the couch, the Goth kissing Tori's neck and shoulder blade.

"Why not?" Jade asks, her hand moving to rub Tori's breasts, licking the cleft of Tori's neck. "Your parents and sister are away for a few days, and everyone else knows not to come over when I threaten them since the last time they walked in on us." She says, kissing Tori's neck again.

"But what about Cat?" Tori moans, eyes closed.

"Let her. I didn't threaten her for a reason." Jade says suspiciously, moving to straddle Tori's thighs. "Now shut up. I brought the toys this time." She whispers before making out with Tori.

"Wait. What? You want Cat to walk in on us? Remember what happened last time?" Tori asks, pushing Jade off of her.

"Yeah. She started to strip until we kicked her out. Trust me, if we didn't kick her out, the three of us would have been screaming in ecstasy in minutes." Jade whispers, resuming the make out session.

Unbeknownst to the two women, the Vega's front door opens and closes behind the new visitor, a small smile on her face. "Jadey, why is your hand under Tori's shirt?" Cat asks, locking the door behind her before walking over to Tori and Jade.

"Cat!" Tori says, pushing Jade off of her and standing up quickly, sending Jade a quick apologetic look when the Goth almost hits her head on the table. "What are you doing here?" She asks, straightening her hair and clothes.

"Jadey invited me." Cat says, starting to strip.

"Stop calling me that." "She what?!" Jade and Tori say, Tori glaring at the Goth and Jade rolling her eyes.

"Where's your bra?" Cat asks Tori, seeing the erect nipples from under Tori's shirt from Jade's playing earlier.

"You're early." Jade says, walking over to Cat. "You were supposed to wait a half hour before 'walking in' on Tori and I up in her room." She says, grabbing the bottom of Cat's shirt and lifting it up, Cat raising her hands for Jade to strip her.

"Jade?! What the hell?" Tori asks, staring at wide eyed as her girlfriend strips her best friend, the redhead nude within a moment.

"Relax." Jade says, stripping herself. "You talk in your sleep. I overheard you mentioning how much you wanted to have a threesome with Cat, so I figured that since we have your house to ourselves for a couple of days, why not make it a reality?" She asks, revealing her lack of bra or underwear. "Look, if you don't want this, I'll make Cat get redressed and we can spend the night together, or if you just want to have a regular girls night, Cat can stay and we all stay dressed. So I'll ask you once. Do you want Cat naked, or clothed?" She asks, watching Tori.

"Is this a joke?" Tori asks, looking between Jade and Cat.

"No joke." Jade says as Cat shakes her head. "Just us having fun tonight. What kind of fun is up to you." She says, strutting over to Tori.

"Go up to my room. I'll be up in a minute. The way I'm dressed will tell you all you need to know." Tori says, a thoughtful look on her face. "And don't forget your clothes." She tells them as they go to head up.

"I'm scared." Cat says as she and Jade head up the stairs, their clothes in their arms.

"Same here. I was not expecting that answer." Jade says, leading Cat upstairs.

When Tori hears her door open and close, Tori starts to pace around the living room, trying to figure out what she should do. After pacing for a few minutes, Tori makes up her mind. "Screw it." Tori says, heading to the stairs.

In Tori's room, the still nude forms of Jade and Cat stand in Tori's room, not looking at each other. When the door opens a few minutes after they got to the youngest Vega's room, both girls turn around and stare at the sight before them. Standing in the door way is an equally nude Tori, her clothes on the floor beside her feet. "Nothing that goes on tonight is to be mentioned outside of tonight. Understood?" Tori asks, kicking her discarded clothes in and closing the door behind her. "Now, where are the toys?" She asks Jade after the other girls nodded in agreement.

"My bag." Jade says, a small smile on her face as she heads over to Tori's closet, grabbing her messenger bag from just inside the door. "Strap on, dildo, vibrator, or feeldoe?" She asks, opening her bag and walking over to Tori's bed, setting her bag down as she pulls out various toys.

"Give me the double headed strap on and Cat the feeldoe." Tori orders, walking over and grabbing the leather harness and clear purple foot long double headed dildo, slipping the dildo into the harness.

"What's a feeldoe?" Cat asks, walking over to stand on Jade's other side, her eyes going wide at the collection of toys and lubes Jade brought with her. "Whoa." She says, surprised Jade managed to fit them all in her bag.

"This." Jade says, grabbing the black feeldoe and handing it to Cat. "Get your pussy wet and slip the bulb into yourself." She tells her, a smirk. "What's the plan, Vega? You gonna fuck Cat while she fucks me, or is Cat fucking you while you fuck me?" She asks, watching as Tori puts one end of the double headed strap on into her core and fastening the harness, giving her a six inch hard on.

"Neither." Tori says with a Jade-esque smirk. "You're getting your first DP." She says, slapping Jade's ass.

"Who gets what hole?" Cat asks, the feeldoe firmly in her, her right hand slowly jerking the plastic phallus.

"You'll get Jade's ass. She's not used to it, and the feeldoe isn't as thick." Tori says, moving to sit on her bed. "Straddle me, Jade. I want those amazing orbs in my face." She says, grabbing a bottle of lube. "Lube up the toy and Jade's ass. Don't want it to hurt." She tells Cat, moaning as Jade straddles her lap and slips the toy into herself, the other end in Tori thrusting in slightly.

"Fuck." Cat says, quickly making the toy shiny with the lube. "Cat I play with your nipples while I fuck Jade's ass?" She asks Tori, rubbing lube onto Jade's anus, a small smile as Jade moans.

"Sure. As long as I get to play with yours as well?" Tori says, her hands moving to spread Jade's ass cheeks as Jade slowly rides Tori, the Goth not caring what Tori and Cat are talking about.

"Kay kay." Cat answers eagerly, pushing the tip of the feeldoe into Jade, her hands moving to play with Tori's cocoa nipples, Tori's hands moving to play with Cat's slightly smaller boobs and light pink nipples.

"Fuck!" Jade calls out as Cat eagerly fucks her ass, the thicker toy in her core being thrust in and out from Cat's thrusting, Tori's mouth licking and nibbling in the valley between Jade's large chest.

"Thank you for inviting me Jadey, and thank you Tori for not kicking me out like last time." Cat pants as she thrusts, her hands squeezing and pinching Tori's B cup breasts, eyes closed.

"Shut up and fuck me." Jade grunts, her head tilting back. "I'm cumming already." She says, her body starting to jerk.

"How the hell are you so close already?" Tori asks as she thrusts into Jade, her hands playing with Cat's smaller A cup breasts.

"I was playing with myself while waiting for you, just in case you accepted." Jade grunts out as Cat thrusts into her ass and Tori thrusts into her core.

After a few thrusts from both girls, Jade's body tenses as she cums, letting out a stretched out moan, both Tori and Cat keeping up their thrusts. "No more." Jade says as the other two thrust, trying to get free of Tori and Cat.

"Fine." Tori says, nodding to Cat so she pulls out. "Never knew you were so sensitive after sex." She jokes as Jade lifts herself free of the toy and collapsing on Tori's bed, her legs spread open.

"Never had a DP before, my ass is a little sore." Jade says, closing her eyes. "Next time Cat, use more lube on my ass." She says, not seeing the looks from Tori and Cat.

"Next time?" Tori and Cat ask as they watch Jade relax. "Who says they'll be a next time?" Tori asks, staring at Jade's relaxed form.

"Something tells me you'll be fine with threesomes with Cat, babe." Jade says, sighing. "If you two fuck each other, don't touch my ass." She says, moaning a bit as she tries to close her legs.

"Can I fuck your ass too, Tori?" Cat asks, pretending to jerk of the feeldoe.

"Sure. But suck me off first. Tell me how Jade's pussy tastes." Tori says, spreading her legs, a small smile as Cat happily bounces between her legs, kneels down, and takes the side of the dildo that was in Jade's core and tastes Jade's cum, moaning at the taste.

An hour later, Tori lies on her back as Jade thrusts into her core with the feeldoe Cat was wearing, Cat behind Jade fucking her ass with the double headed dildo Tori wore earlier, all three girls moaning as they near their orgasms. "You were right." Tori says, grunting each time Jade bottoms out. "We are so doing this again." She says as Cat starts to cum first, Tori following soon after and Jade last.

Fifteen minutes later, Tori leaves her room, Jade and Cat laying on her bed covered in sweat and girl cum, to answer a call she received as the three were finishing up. "Hello?" She asks.

"Hey, I heard you and Jade finally started dating." The familiar voice of Carly Shay from Seattle says response.

 **And that's the end of this one-shot. I thought it'd be interesting if the Tori/Jade/Cat scene took place before the Carly/Freddie/Sam scene but was written with the Tori/Jade/Cat scene at the end.**

 **Thank you for reading, hope you liked it.**

 **Blessed Be.**


End file.
